ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 025
"Party Time" is the 25th episode/chapter of the series. Another competitor of the tournament arrives and his name is Cheese Sandwich. He does dueltainment and has the Deck that was the first to Pendulum Summon, the Performapals. He decides to duel against Pinkie Pie for fun. Featured Duels Rarity and Applejack vs. Snips and Snails The duel starts from an unspecified turn. Rarity and Applejack control no monsters and 3200 Life Points while Snips and Snails control "Great Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position and 800 Life Points. Turn ?: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" to fuse "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and "Gem-Knight Sapphire" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. She then equips "Gem-Knight Topaz" with "Gem-Knight Sword", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Gem-Knight Topaz": 1800 > 2800/1800). "Gem-Knight Topaz" attacks and destroys "Great Defender". Since "Gem-Knight Topaz" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Snips and Snails equal to the ATK of "Great Defender" (Snips and Snails 800 > 700). Due to the effect of "Gem-Knight Topaz", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Gem-Knight Topaz" attacks Snips and Snails directly (Snips and Snails 700 > 0). Pinkie Pie vs. Cheese Sandwich Turn 1: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Lion" (1500/1200) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Cheese Cheese draws. He then Normal Summons "Performapal Jestar" (300/300) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to roll a did. Depending on the result, the ATK and DEF of "Performapal Jestar" by the result. He gets a 6 ("Performapal Jestar": 300 > 1800/300 > 1800). "Performapal Jestar" attacks "Balloonimal Lion", but Pinkie activates her face-down "Balloonimal Guard" to negate the destruction of "Balloonimal Lion". He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Balloonimal Lion" with "Balloonimal Fish" in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Merlion" (2100/1700) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Merlion" attacks "Performapal Jestar", but Cheese activates his face-down "Command Performance" to switch "Balloonimal Merlion" to Defense Position. Turn 4: Cheese Cheese draws. He then Normal Summons "Performapal Acrobat Squirrel" (1200/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Performapal Jestar" to roll a dice. He gets a 4 ("Performapal Jestar": 300 > 1200/300 > 1200). He then activates the effect of "Performapal Acrobat Squirrel" to halve its ATK ("Performapal Acrobat Squirrel": 1200 > 600/1300) and increase the ATK of "Performapal Jestar" by 600 ("Performapal Jestar": 1200 > 1800/1300). "Performapal Jestar" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Merlion". "Performapal Acrobat Squirrel" attacks Pinkie directly (Pinkie 4000 > 3400). He then activates the effect of "Performapal Acrobat Squirrel" to reduce its ATK to 0 ("Performapal Acrobat Squirrel": 600 > 0/1300) and add "Command Performance" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Swing of Memories" to revive "Balloonimal Fish" (1000/500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Balloon Gale" to Tribute "Balloonimal Fish" and return Cheese's face-down to his hand. Since "Performapal Vanishing Act" was removed from the field, its effect activates, allowing Cheese to Tribute "Performapal Jestar" and "Performapal Acrobat Squirrel" in order to Special Summon "Performapal Conductor Magician" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Cheese Cheese draws. He then activates the effect of "Performapal Conductor Magician" to allow both players to declare a card name and draw three cards. If they find any monsters of that card name, then they can Special Summon them while the rest go to the Graveyard and they will take 3400 damage for each one sent. Cheese declares Performapal while Pinkie declares Balloonimal. Cheese finds one while Pinkie finds two (Cheese 4000 > 3200; Pinkie 3400 > 3000). Cheese Special Summons "Performapal Springoose" (1100/2400) in Attack Position while Pinkie Special Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) and "Balloonimal Hippo" (1200/1600) in Attack Position. "Performapal Springoose" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Dog". "Performapal Conductor Magician" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Hippo". Turn 7: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Alligator" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Balloonimal Alligator" attacks and destroys "Performapal Springoose" (Cheese 3200 > 2700). Turn 8: Cheese Cheese draws. He then activates the effect of "Performapal Conductor Magician" to declare a card name. Cheese declares Performapal while Pinkie declares Balloonimal. Cheese finds and Special Summons two copies of "Performapal Buggler" (1900/300) and "Performapal Swordfish" (600/600) in Attack Position while Pinkie Special Summons "Balloonimal Turtle" (800/2000), "Balloonimal Giraffe" (1700/1800) and "Balloonimal Elephant" (1800/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Performapal Swordfish" to reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters Pinkie controls by 600 ("Balloonimal Alligator": 1600 > 1000/1400 > 800; "Balloonimal Turtle": 800 > 200/2000 > 1400: "Balloonimal Giraffe": 1700 > 1100/1800 > 1200; "Balloonimal Elephant": 1800 > 1200/2000 > 1400). "Performapal Conductor Magician" attacks and destroys "Balloonimal Alligator" (Pinkie 3000 > 1400). Both "Performapal Bugglers" attack and destroy "Giraffe" and "Elephant". He then Sets two cards. Turn 9: Pinkie Pinkie draws. She then activates "Surprise Draw" to Tribute "Balloonimal Turtle" and draw four cards (one card equal to its Level). She then Normal Summons "Balloonimal Dog" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Fusion Pop" to banish her three "Balloonimal Dogs" from her field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Balloonimal Cerberus" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Balloonimal Cerberus", Cheese can't activate any Trap Cards when it attacks. "Balloonimal Cerberus" attacks and destroys "Performapal Swordfish" (Cheese 2700 > 300). Cheese activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Balloonimal Cerberus" and inflict damage to both players equal to the ATK of "Balloonimal Cerberus" (Pinkie 1400 > 0: Cheese 300 > 0). The result is a draw.